paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Fix The Heat
This is a collab story between Chaseisonthecase and Tbrays30. Summary When the heat goes out at Katie's Vet Clinic the pups must come and try to fix it, but the roads are full of ice- will the PAW Patrol get there in time? Characters *Chase. *Marshall. *Rocky. *Rubble. *Skye. *Zuma. *Tundra. *Chris. Story It was the middle of the night at Katie's Vet Clinic Katie and Callie were asleep. Cali wakes up and feels very cold. Cali: (Shivers) Meow. Katie wakes up and feels the extreme cold. Cali : Meow (keeps shivering) Katie: Why is it so cold in here? (she goes and looks the thermostat and sees the temperature) Katie: how is it 45 degrees in here!? Cali : M....M....meow. Katie: The heater must be broken...... (Cali jumps in to Katie's arms ) Katie: We need help from the PAW Patrol! Meanwhile at the lookout the pups were asleep in their pup-houes. Ryder's pup pad rings. Ryder: huh? (Yawns) He gets up and goes towards his pup pad in his pajamas, lifts rubbles bowl to retrive it Ryder: Ryder here Katie: I think my heater is out in my Clinic it's 45 degrees in here! Ryder: Don't worry the PAW Patrol is here to help! (calls the PAW Patrol) Ryder: PAW Patrol to the lookout! All the pups: (half asleep) Ryder needs us! Almost all of them get to the elevator Rocky: were is Marshall? Chase: Hmmm? ware is he? Marshall walks half asleep in to the elevator Chase: Marshall? Marshall: i'm awake.......i'm awake! Chase: Why are you wearing Rubbles sleeping mask? Marshall: i don't know how this got on me.....(nervous laugh) Takes it off and goes to the top of the lookout Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: The heater at Katie's broke! Pups gasp Skye: oh no poor Katie and Cail! Ryder: The PAW Patrol can fix it! looks at his pup pad Ryder: Rocky! i need you to use your tools to fix her heater! Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: Chris! we need you to make sure every one is ok Chris: I'm ready to knock one out of the park! Ryder: All right PAW Patrol is on a roll! The pups get into their vehicles and head towards Katie's As they drive Rocky's truck starts to slip on ice in the road Rocky: Whoa! Ryder: Be careful the roads are icy tonight! Rocky: Ok...whoa!! Then Chris and Ryder's vehicles started to slip Rocky: Oh no! Ryder: We need to pull over All pull over Chris: Now what? Rocky: Oh Tundra! Ryder: Yes she can help! (calls her) Tundra: Yes Ryder? Ryder: Tundra! There's ice on the road we need you to use your snowmobile to clear it Tundra: There's snow job I can't handle! she arrives Tundra: Hi Rocky (She blushes as she prepares to operate her vehicle) Rocky: (Blushes) Hi Tundra Ryder: Tundra we need you to use your snow plow to clear the ice! Tundra: On it! (she starts clearing the snow and ice) Ryder: It's working! She clears the ice and they head towards Katie's Ryder: We're here Rocky: Lets fix her heater! They go in and see Katie and Cali very cold Rocky: Brrr Ryder: We need Marshall and Chris to bring blankets and warm drinks (Calls them) Ryder: Marshall, Chris we need you to bring blankets and warm drinks Marshall and Chris: I'm on it! After they get there and give Katie and Cali their blankets and drinks, Rocky and Ryder find out why the heater is broken Ryder: Ah'ha the heating element is broken Rocky: hmmm i might have one of those in my truck Ryder: Go look (Rocky goes to his truck) Rocky: hmm old wheel, no. Chew toy, no. Rubble's sleeping mask, no. Here we go! a heating element! He goes back to Ryder and gives him the element Rocky: Here you go! Ryder: It's perfect! (Ryder Places the element in the heater) Rocky: Ruff ruff Screwdriver Soon the heater has fixed Rocky: We fixed it! Katie: It's getting warmer in here! thanks Ryder, Thanks PAW Patrol Ryder: You're welcome Katie when ever you're in trouble just yelp for help! The end Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chaseisonthecase And Tbrays30 Collaboration stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Collaboration